Category talk:Season 4 Videos
Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November to December 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Maureen Modine (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Episodes #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997)' #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Once a Pond a Time #'All Around the World' #E-I-E-I-O Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. He also did the music for most of the second era home videos and then all of the rest of the Barney franchise starting in 2002. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. **The only season in which every episode had at least one new Barney song. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. **Jessica Hinojosa (Maria) left the cast during the filming of this season with her last appearance in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *The newly updated school and treehouse sets from this season first appeared in the new material of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, except that there is no bench around the tree. Also, the new school can't be seen in that video; (as it wasn't completed yet when that video was being produced). *While a new Barney doll is introduced, the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until Season 7. *David Joyner left during production of this season to film Barney's Great Adventure. Josh Martin and Maurice Scott replaced him to perform the Barney costume, while David would resume performing the character in Barney in Outer Space. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *This season was taped at The Studios at Las Colinas in Irving, Texas and would continue to be filmed at the studio until Season 6. *This season was supposed to originally air on November 3, 1997, but it was pushed back to November 17, 1997.